


Wicked Ways

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a nice night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt QUALITY TIME in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.

Sam turned the gas up on the fireplace, setting the perfect temperature for the cool Colorado evening, while Janet poured the glasses of wine.

Between missions, medical emergencies, near-apocalypses, and Cassie's school events it had been ages since there had been time for a night for them.

Sitting on the couch Sam curled her legs under her, picking up one of the glasses and taking a good, healthy sip.

"Planning on getting drunk so I can have my wicked way with you?" Janet's words fluttered softly against her ear.

"Never knew I had to be drunk for that, dear."


End file.
